


Lab Work

by MerlinTides



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinTides/pseuds/MerlinTides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vos uses Tarn as a test subject for a rather interesting experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Work

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of headcanon in this about cybertronian anatomy and stuff but whatever. This is my first fic on AO3! There may be typos. Enjoy!
> 
> For your viewing pleasure, some choice alterate titles from friends: "Egg Attack", "The Eggsperiment", and "vos fills tarn with eggs and is going to get COMPLETELY THRASHED after tarn comes all over him".

A strange feeling of warmth spreading through his lower body roused Tarn from recharge. The sensation felt foreign, but not unpleasant, and for a moment he contemplated paying a visit to Pharma. As he stood from his berth another feeling struck him -- something was starting to cause pressure in his valve. He knew at that moment what was wrong. 

 

A short while ago, Vos had been asking around the Peaceful Tyranny for a test subject for an experiment he'd wanted to try. He hadn't told Tarn the specifics, insisting that it might cause him stress which could somehow mess with the results. He did, however, ask Tarn to tell him of any strange warmness or pressure in his valve.  

 

Tarn shuffled uncomfortably towards the door of his quarters and made his way down the halls of the ship to the smaller decepticon's lab. Vos was known to stay up rather late working on all manner of strange (and usually highly unethical) experiments and projects. Everyone else frequently pestered him to get more rest, but he always refused.  

 

Tarn tapped his knuckles on the door and called out to his teammate. He shifted uneasily as he felt the heat and pressure in his body begin to slowly intensify, and hoped silently that volunteering for this endevour hadn't been a mistake. Vos opened the door, and when he saw his leader turned test subject there, he chuckled gleefully and ushered the larger mech into the room.  

 

"Vos.." Tarn began, trailing off at as the heat in his valve became more noticable as he moved. Vos led Tarn carefully over to a large berth near the wall and motioned for him to lay on it. "You instructed me to inform you the moment I feel certain, er... Sensations in my interface equipment, correct?" 

 

Vos nodded and hurried over to his desk to retrieve a spare datapad with which to record what he knew was about to happen to Tarn. He bounced back over to the berth and tapped a finger lightly on Tarn's interface panel, which the masked mech obediently retracted.  

 

His valve was slick with lubricant and he couldn't help but shudder slightly as the cold air of the lab hit his exposed array. Lubricant began to drip and the warmth in his valve turned into a near uncomfortable heat. The pressure built as well, and soon he could feel something at the very back of his valve.

 

"V-Vos..!" He stuttered, glaring accusingly at the scientist above him. "What d-did you--" He was cut off by the smaller mech touching a finger to his mask's mouth slit and making a soft shushing noise.

 

The object in his valve began to slowly slide forward toward his entrance, causing slight pain to bloom in his valve's sensitive nodes as it stretched him wide. Tarn squirmed, trying to force it out faster. He felt so invaded by this, he should've known not to let someone like Vos use him as a lab rat!

 

The object slid out with a gush of lubricant. Tarn peered down his chest to see what he had just apparently produced. Vos picked it up gingerly in on hand and eyed it carefully as Tarn gaped at it in horror.

 

An egg. 

 

He felt his fuel tanks churn in disgust, but before he had time to reprimand his team mate, he felt another egg inside his valve. 

 

This time, though, he moaned softly at the sensation. The pain was starting to dissipate, and was being quickly replaced with pleasure. Tarn panted as another egg pushed its way down behind the first one. He realized that they were starting to come faster now, and loud whine escaped his vocalizer. Vos watched, seemingly grinning if it weren't for the fact that he lacked a mouth, as Tarn began to pant softly on the berth before him.

 

A small finger teased around the outside of Tarn's entrance as the two eggs plopped out of him in rapid succession, and another took their place inside his valve. He guessed that the eggs had been in his gestation chamber, a piece of anatomy that most cybertronians had within them, but it no longer had a use. It was a remnant of days long forgotten, when cybertronians reproduced via interface.

 

Vos pushed the finger he'd had on Tarn's valve lips into the bigger mech slowly, and the large tank let out a shaky moan. The combined feelings of the next egg making its way through him and the skilled fingers inside him made him buck his hips slightly. Vos was trying to loosen him up more, to give the eggs more room. Tarn could feel a second egg inside of him once again, and this time a third pushed in beside the second.

 

Tarn whimpered almost pitifully. Vos gave a soft laugh and patted the top of Tarn's helm. He was greatly enjoying the show, it seemed. Tarn intended to spike him hard later, partly as a punishment and partly as a reward. After all, this whole ordeal was sickening to him, but it was making him feel quite good. Vos caught the next egg as it slid out, Tarn's gushing lubricant coating his hand as he did. 

 

More and more eggs pushed their way into the back of the DJD leader's valve, causing him to whimper and moan louder and louder with each one. He eventually stopped counting how many there were and focused on the intense pleasure this was causing him. Vos wasn't even recording the "experiment" at this point, his hands simply explored the mech writhing below him. 

 

Tarn panted harder with the mounting sensations, making the most delicious noises as each egg stretched his tight valve walls. He began to squirm under the gentle touches Vos was giving him, pushing his hips up into the fingers scissoring inside him. The smaller mech chattered softly in the primal vernicular, and though Tarn was too distracted to translate it completely, he did hear the phrases "So greedy!" and "What a good little mech you're being for me".

 

Tarn moaned louder and bucked his hips hard in overload. His back arched off the berth and his valve walls clenched tightly, causing eggs to slip out of him much faster. All that could be heard was the wet plop of the eggs and Tarn's vocalizer glitching from exertion.

 

As one last egg slid out of him, the tank laid back and sighed softly, focusing on the way Vos was now softly petting his helm. He didn't want to look down at how many eggs he'd laid, he knew he would feel utterly disgusted if he did. 

 

"Resssst." he heard Vos hiss as he offlined his optics. He snapped his panel closed once again, not caring about the mess coating his thighs at this point. He was too tired for this right now, he decided. He'd interrogate Vos for answers in the morning.


End file.
